


Waltz of the Flowers, Lentissimo

by Andromaca



Series: Blossoming is Hard [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again I find myself to not know what to tag this, Also kind of Future Fic because Oikawa and Iwaizumi both go to UNI, Au in which Oikawa paints, Fluff, I think I swore and there are mentions of sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromaca/pseuds/Andromaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has found out that he likes very much to paint things and sometimes stays up for two or three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz of the Flowers, Lentissimo

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably not the worst thing i wrote but definitely not the best, still i hope you enjoy it  
> i will not upload anymore fics until... wednesday, maybe?, since i'm on vacation (again. i'm going to rome and i would very much like to kill myself) and won't get around to write and to upload anything  
> sorry again for the shitty editing but idk why i keep writing things when i'm away from home/don't have my pc so yeah lets hope it doesn't come out too bad  
> also please tell me if there are any mistakes since english is not my first language and i would like to improve y'know

Oikawa was holding his brush and looking at the canvas standing before him when Iwaizumi opened the door. He was scratching his head trying to figure out god knows what, when he noticed the boy looking for something in the wardrobe. Oikawa quickly turned towards him with a smile and a bit of red paint on his left cheek.

“What do you think, Iwa-chan?”

It was Iwaizumi's time to turn around, walking to admire the painting from closer. He tilted his head, took a step forward, took two steps back, and then he was ready to express his judgement.

“I think a lighter blue would blend better with that shade of yellow.”

Oikawa went from looking at his boyfriend to look at his own masterpiece. He smiled happily, and giggled in his seat.

“You're right, Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan is always the best.”

He praised his boyfriend a little more and then went back to painting, adding some white to the light blue as Iwaizumi had suggested. The music was blasting out loud from the speakers in his room, but Iwaizumi didn't mention it, as he knew it helped him concentrate. Plus, he could live with Mozart and Chopin and other classical music composers playing on repeat every once in a while. It's not like it would annoy the neighbours, since they didn't have any living in the fields. It was beautiful, if only a little lonely.

 

Four days of sitting in the same spot, drinking coffee like tomorrow didn't exist, getting up to got to the bathroom only if strictly necessary and eating only if about to starve to death later, Oikawa's work was completed. It was glorious, shining in all his beauty in the middle of the studio. But its beauty wasn't enough to keep Oikawa from fainting on the nearest bed, the one in their bedroom, arms and legs spread wide and drooling on his pillow.

 

It was during the breaks from University that he worked the most, being allowed to stay up for a day or two gave him the strenght to paint faster and a lot more. He was happy that Iwaizumi had accepted the idea of seeing him rarely when he was at home for long periods of time, most of which was spent in the studio working on something else to draw and eventually paint later that day if he felt like setting everything up, and he most of the times he did.

Oikawa had discovered this pleasure rather late in life, he was at his last year in high school when he had decided to try it out. Surprisingly, it worked: moving the brush to spread the paint across the canvas calmed him down when he felt emotions, of various nature, pile up inside him. After a bit of training, a year taken off school to improve before going to Uni, and very much cheap paint, he was finally ready to show the world his "newly" found talent, and he moved out with his bestest of friends in an isolated house in the middle of a beautiful sunflowers field. Very poetic, to say the least. They had the villa remodeled to their taste and after a few months they were ready to leave and start up a new life together, as friends.

Friends who sometimes slept in the same bed with their legs entwined and arms thrown at each other's waist. Friends who sometimes laid in their garden side by side, staring at the clouds and pointing out the ones of a weird shape. Friends who took food from the other's plate without asking. Friends who _sometimes_ made out. Friends who watched movies together.

 _Totally_ not as a couple.

 

It took them about a year to cope with their affection for one another, but eventually they came to realize that normal best friends didn't look forward to make out together, much less looked forward to have sex together.

Oikawa was the first to give up and demolish this wall of bullshits built between them, and confessed on a starry night after they were done eating.

They were relaxing, listening in complete silence as the male cicadas chirped their romantic songs to the female cicadas, and suddendly Oikawa blurted out that he liked Iwaizumi very much, and that he had for a while now. Iwaizumi was not surprised, it was going to happen sooner or later, and now it was time he dealt with it.

 

Sharing a house was proving to be difficult after they decided to get together in a relationship: Oikawa was always, and pay attention, literally _always_ , in the mood for a quickie, at least, if the whole pack was impossible to get. Not that Iwaizumi complained, after all he was still a horny teenager and he got hard pretty often at an enourmous amount of things, but it was draining all his energy to spend all the nights fucking his boyfriend until he was satisfied. Which was a hard task to accomplish.

They came to an agreement that either Oikawa started to be satisfied with little, or they had to have encounters in their bedrooms only twice a week. Iwaizumi needed to rest, and Oikawa's needs weren't helping, so extremis malis extrema remedia. However, he got Oikawa to promise not to tease him whenever he was in the _mood_ because seriously, his grades were falling down and he wasn't much of a help. He pouted, but said that it was okay with him. And it worked out.

 

But now, it was the second summer break they spent together as boyfriends, and Oikawa's speakers were still going because he was too tired to turn them off. Iwaizumi went to do it for him, but stopped as the “Waltz of the Flowers” began playing; instead, he lowered the volume and listened fully to it, over and over until Oikawa woke up from his three hours nap and went to turn the music off, noticing it was now Iwaizumi the one to be asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is turnip-senpai.tumblr.com as always so yeah if u follow me i'll love u forever and ever


End file.
